


Four people who disappointed James Kirk & one who didn’t

by captandor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's in a mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four people who disappointed James Kirk & one who didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. For scifiland.livejournal.com

Winona Kirk -  
Little Jim Kirk stared down the hallway, his mouth agape. He had walked into the kitchen to find his mother, Winona Kirk and his step-father, Gregory, arguing loudly. Gregory had thrown a dish, and it has shattered just inches from Winona’s head, on the wall she leaned against, just as Jim had come into vision. Jim had expected his mother to react, but not the way she did - she silently watched as Gregory left the kitchen, stormed out of the house into the dusty Iowa yard, and then proceeded to clean up the mess he had made. She silently cried, but other than that, there was nothing.

Spock -  
Kirk sat in his Captain’s chair, watching his First Officer and his Linguistics expert making angry eyes at each other. He couldn’t tell what had happened between the two, but it certainly wasn’t something he could ask in public. Of course, it wasn’t something he could ask in private either, but that had never stopped him. “Mr. Spock,” he called, Spock came over in his quiet, unassuming way, and leaned down for his orders. Kirk whispered, “trouble in paradise?” Spock simply raised an eyebrow, but Kirk noted the way he looked over at Uhura in secret. Finally, their shift over, Uhura stormed out and headed in the direction of her private quarters, quickly followed by Spock. Sneaking behind them down the hallway, a grin on his face, Captain Kirk listened at her door and held back a laugh so as not to be caught. From the other side he clearly heard Uhura venting her anger over Spock’s apparent transgression: he had, it seems, left the toilet seat up.

Chekov -  
“Aw, come on, say it.” Kirk was excited, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet in the ship’s cafeteria.  
“No.”  
“No... Captain.” The Enterprise’s highest ranking officer widened his eyes and nodded, encouraging the his subordinate.  
“No... Captain.” He repeated, reluctantly, nodding his head as he dragged out the second word just as Kirk had.  
“You know you want to say it.”  
“No, thank you, sir.”  
“What if I made it an official order?”  
“But sir --” The young man was obviously agitated. He twitched and bit his lower lip and shifted from foot to foot.  
“Aw, come on, Victor! Victor!...” Kirk called after his officer as Chekov ducked from the room.

Scotty -  
“Where is he?” Captain James Tiberius Kirk was more disheveled than his usual, charming self appeared. He was looking high and low in the Enterprise’s engine room, peppering Scotty’s assistant - an odd little alien named Keenser - who sat perched on one of the ducts, high above where Kirk couldn’t reach him (wisely so). “Seriously man, where is my mechanic?” “You know, I do prefer engineer, technician, best friend, resident genius...” Scotty mouthed off sarcastically coming around a dim corner, his accent thick and drawn out. Kirk shook his head and laughed, “Where’s your stash? I need a drink.” “Why, Captain, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Scotty feigned hurt, a dramatic look on his face, his hand over his heart. “I need a drink.” Kirk looked him straight in the eyes to express accurately his need. Scotty shrugged, “I’m all out, mate,” and shook his head sadly.

Bones -  
Kirk looked up dejectedly from his bed, distracted from the reading he was ignoring. “Come on in,” his voice was low. It was the Enterprise’s top medical officer, known to Kirk (and now most of the crew thanks to Kirk) as Bones. “Captain?” He asked, clearly hesitant despite his usually abrasive manner and the men’s close relationship since their years at the Academy. “Yes, Mr. Bones?” Jim wasn’t in the mood for any ship business, he’d been momentarily amused by Spock’s relationship cluelessness, had sought out Chekov for entertainment and Scotty for a drink, but none of the evening’s pursuits had seemed fruitful in cheering up his dour mood. “Someone have a nasty cough I should know about?” he went back to his pad, pretending to be absorbed by its contents. Bones ignored his indifference and sat down on the end of the bed, disrupting his closest friend and commanding officer again. Sighing, Jim looked up and rolled his eyes, “What d’you want, Bones?” With a smile, Bones revealed a bottle of aged whiskey from behind his back and answered, “I heard you could use some cheering up.” Jim chuckled, hitting the button on his bedside for soft music, and sat up. “Looks like we need some cups,” he leaned in to kiss his lover and closest friend on the cheek briefly, before jumping up to grab said glasses, suddenly in much better spirits.


End file.
